


Get A Hold Of Yourself

by RizGriz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But he is, Can't really tell, Drama, F/M, Harry Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry has problems, Harry is like Teddy's dad, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Love, Other, Promise, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Suicidal Thoughts, but it is warned, cause i'm the writer and all, draco isn't really a character, friends who don't understand, harry is deppressed, harry is teddy's godfather, harry needs a friend, harry wasn't prepared to be a father, he's just a witness, i'm going to need more tags later...., it gets better after the first two chapters, luna is good for him, luna is that friend, may be worth it, most of it isn't beta read, one chapter has violence, sorry..., then she's more, you can't miss it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizGriz/pseuds/RizGriz
Summary: Harry gets sent back to the Dursley's after the Battle of Hogwarts, & it is mandatory for him to return to Hogwarts to finish his N.E.W.T.S. Dudley goes too, but it's fine, right?However, everything seems to be piling up and Harry is having a hard time handling it all. He thinks it'll be fine, but someone sees that it won't be. Harry and Luna help each other adjust to life after war and a new kind of responsibility.How Will Harry Cope With Post War Life? TEDDY! PTSD! Eighth Year fic.NOT ON HIATUS! HAS A BETA!Thx jeragon & witchyagender! Part 1!





	1. It All Begins

Get a Hold of Yourself

Chapter One: It All Begins

 

**_Two days after the battle of Hogwarts-_ **

 

“All those who are seventeen or younger are going to be sent back to their legal guardians until further notice in the wake of the final battle and the hope of recuperation.” Kingsley Shacklebolt, new Minister of Magic, stood in the center of the mass of students and staff as he proclaimed a mandatory act to relocate as many children away from the wreckage as possible.

Kingsley, along with a small council, had decided it was in everyone’s best interest, despite the seventeen year olds being legal adults, to have parental supervision. Unfortunately, Harry was lumped in with everyone else, which meant that he was being sent back to the Dursley’s…

 

**_Later at the Dursley’s-_ **

 

Everyone had been sent home via the floo network leaving Harry all the more grimy, but that didn’t matter. As soon as he had stepped into the empty house at Number 4, Privet Drive, the weight of the past nearly eight years began seeping into his bones as his muscles gave way under the crushing exhaustion. He just sat in the corner, alert as ever, eyes darting to all the doors, awaiting the arrival of the Dursley’s.

After a few hours, the front door creaked open as Vernon Dursley walked into his home, for the first time in nearly a year, and turned to the sitting room only to find his nephew sitting in the corner. All three of the Dursley’s became rooted to the floor, stuck under the piercing of a silent warrior, who looked as though he had been through hell and back and nearly burnt alive judging by the soot grim covering him. The only clear parts were a few dried tear tracks running down his cheek.

“I am being forced to stay with you over the summer. There’s nothing you can do about, or else I wouldn’t be here….” Harry trailed off at Vernon’s disapproving glare. He had stated it all quite clearly having felt preamble was not necessary.

“Why should he take you in again, Boy?” bit back Vernon, taking a step further into the room as if to challenge Harry.

“I really don’t want to be here, just so you know.” Harry let out a half sigh with his eyes glazing over jut the slightest bit at his next words. “I would much rather be with my godson, but beggars can’t be choosers, can they?” harry shook the slightest bit to bring himself back to the land of the conscious. He clearly felt adamant about being placed back with the Dursley’s, but the dead look in his eyes told them that he was just too tired to fight about it.

“It doesn’t matter if you want me here or not, the Ministry does, so, _suck’s to be you._ ” Sarcasm dripped off his final words.

Heaving himself off the floor, Harry made his way up the stairs as Vernon and Petunia angrily whispered about it all.

He did not sleep that night...

 

**_A week after The Battle-_ **

 

“Aunt Petunia, you and I both know that I can’t leave the property without a guardian (an official letter explaining all the rules had been sent out to all the families affected), and I would like to see my godson. If you don’t mind, it wouldn’t be long.” He clearly wanted to leave, had for a few days, to see some precious child that Petunia and Vernon highly doubted even existed.

“I will give you the same answer as yesterday, no.” she said haughtily and walked away.

Petunia and Vernon had done everything in their power to make sure the boy knew he was not welcome.  So far, he had only asked for one thing, to be accompanied to visit the child. Vernon was sure it was Harry’s child, but was pretending it was his godson for show…

 

**_Two weeks after The Battle-_ **

 

Harry and Andromeda had exchanged a few letters and agreed that she would come to Surry. Previously, Harry had explained (in the way least incriminating to the Dursley’s) that he could not come to her and Teddy, and that he was very sorry he was unable to visit. She had quickly dismissed the idea that he should not see his own godson and promptly made plans to bring the tiny child to Harry.

A knock sounded and Harry was sent to answer it. When he opened the door, a smile spread across Harry’s face for the first time in a very long time. Andromeda stood before him with a bundle of blankets and child in her arms. She walked into the sitting room before passing the baby onto Harry to cradle in his arms.

His face lit up as he silently cooed to Teddy while swaying back and forth. Teddy’s bright eyes watched the boy holding him with trepidation and curiosity. Then-

Aunt Petunia walked in, stopped dead in her tracks, and let out a huff of annoyance.

“Who are you and what do you think you are doing in my home?” her question stilled the whole room as she glared at Harry and the bundle in his arms.

“I said that you could not see that child, Harry Potter.” Sternness ran through her voice, piquing Andy’s interest. “If you got some girl pregnant, then it’s not my fault, do you hear me?”

“He did no such thing, Ms.” Spoke Andy, “this is his godson, and he has half custody of the child.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“I don’t care what this boy has told you, but no one would name him godfather of any child. And it’s Mrs. Dursley to you!” Petunia was particularly offended.

“ _Mrs. Dursley_ , my late daughter and son-in-law _just happened_ to name him Godfather.” Replied Andy, sarcasm etched in her voice.

_Harry only saw Teddy twice more that summer…….._

 

**_One week before the start of school-_ **

 

“Boy, a letter came for you by some ruddy owl!” Uncle Vernon called to Harry who was cleaning the upstairs bathroom.

Coming downstairs to get the letter, Harry hoped it wasn’t the Daily Prophet or The Ministry. Turns out, it was neither. It was Hogwarts…

 

_Mr. Harry J. Potter;_

_An official decree was been released that states that yourself and your peers are to attend your final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are to be at Platform 9 ¾ on September 1 st of this year. This is non-negotiable._

_We await your arrival;_

_Headmistresses Professor McGonagall, Ministry of Magic_

 

He was not sure if he really wanted to go and had been debating it all summer, but apparently his decision had been made. In some ways it made him happy that the decision no long rest on his shoulders, but….

Then he noticed the owl had yet to leave and still had another letter tied to it. It was for Dudley…

Harry read it before anyone could see who it was addressed to.

It said that Dudley had been left out of the school registry under Dumbledore’s orders so Harry would have had no interference from his family. Dudley, it turned out was also such a weak wizard that he would have struggled immensely if he had attended…

 

**September 1 st, Kings Cross Station-**

 

“It’s really simple, Dudley. Just walk right through the post that says platform 9. If you’re nervous, you should take it as a run, but be warned, when you cross there is going to be a lot of people. All of them are witches and wizards, so mind what you say and be polite.” Harry stood at his cousin’s shoulder instructing him on how to get to the Hogwarts Express. It was all simple, but he made sure to explain in detail so Dudley would understand and Petunia and Vernon could hear as well.

Harry went first for Dudley to see and so he could get away from them as much as possible. As soon as he came through, Harry spotted the Weasley’s and rushed over. Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in a true mother’s hug. Taking a step back to inspect Harry, Molly placed a hand on each side of his face and turned it back and forth before nodding in satisfaction.

The Dursley’s came over just as Molly released Harry’s face. Dudley and Petunia kept quiet (although a disapproving look crossed over Petunia’s face), but Vernon snorted at the attention Harry had received and allowed with no comment. At the snort, Molly shot a venomous look at the man, effectively silencing him.

Before they knew it, everyone was whisked away onto the Express. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley found it especially difficult to let go of two of their children and the two they all but adopted. The Dursley’s found it just as hard to let go of their only child, not even knowing of the things that had happened at Hogwarts the year before.

Just before the train left, Harry leaned out the window of the compartment and yelled:

“I promise no basilisks, trolls, spiders, or Umbridges get him!” to the Dursley’s. Needless to say they did not take that well.

Just as Harry was losing sight of the platform he could glimpse Vernon and Petunia manically pestering Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about what an Umbridge was. The Weasley’s were refusing to answer.

Harry was slightly smiling, but inside he still felt the anger, sadness, numbness, and all around depression that had lingered with him since he faced Quirrell in 1st year. He felt as though this year would be filled with a different type of battle. One that he was not prepared for. Not that he ever had been before…


	2. Homes, Classes, and Lock-Outs Galore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts his classes and receives a troubling letter. Also, we find out about a group of people helping after the War-which means more responsibility for Harry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason I updated so soon was because I have all the chapters up to 15 written already!!! There should be about 5 more chapters in Part One (what you're reading), then a Part Two that will be much shorter, and then a Part Three that will be anywhere from 10 to 20 or so chapters. Thanks For Reading!!
> 
> *also, sorry for the lame chpt title... i named it like a year ago..... haha....*

 

Get a Hold of Yourself

Chapter Two: Homes, Classes, and Lock-Outs Galore!

 

 

**_First Day of Term-_ **

 

McGonagall slowly but surely walked down the Gryffindor table handing out schedules. When she reached Harry, she noticed his schedule had small notes from his teachers written below almost every class. This year he would be taking Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, DADA, Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures. It was a full load of classes and it seemed as though every teacher, save Hagrid, Richens, Flitwick, and herself, wanted to speak to the boy about the class…

Regardless, the professor handed over the schedule and moved on. However, the extra notes did not go unnoticed be the student in question. All his teachers had asked to meet with him before his first class of term to ‘discus your education.’

The first meeting was in five minutes, so Harry up and left the Great Hall in a great hurry. Rushing up and down stair, through halls, and asking one grumpy portrait where he was, Harry made it to his DADA professor’s classroom.

“Professor Kendricks, It’s Potter, you wanted to talk to me, Sir?” Harry said into what seemed like an empty room.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind, wrapping an arm around his neck, and pulling him backwards making him stumble. Harry elbowed whoever had a hold on him in the ribs before landing a blow on the persons toes, followed by lifting the arm enough to get a good bite in.

“Hey, hey, hey! Stop, kid! I’m just testing you!” cried the teacher.

Harry let go immediately mumbling his apologies while secretly hoping that this DADA professor wouldn’t even last half the year…

“Geez, you took an awfully muggle approach to that,” noted Kendricks as he rubbed his arm from the bite mark. “We’ve got to change that.”

He seemed far too happy about the idea of changing something….

“So, look, kid,” Kendrick now sat behind his desk and motioned for Harry to sit on the other side. “After everything you’ve done, I would expect better grades. Now I understand you were very busy every year, but this just won’t work for me, understand?”

Harry nodded, not saying a word, knowing what kind of person this man was.

“This year I’m gonna make you prove your worth in this class. Now the Ministry wants to try out a new way of grading where everything counts to your grade. Everything you turn in will either be a plus to grade or a minus to your grade. I expect you to carry a solid O. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Harry knew that this man would be the bane of his existence for a year… no reason to piss the guy off…

Every teacher had said basically the same thing (well, without the attack and more focus on the Ministry’s new policy and their expectations.). Because he had ‘proven himself capable of great knowledge and intellect’ they expected him to carry an O in each of their classes. Each teacher seemed oblivious of the others who expected the same, and before he knew it he had three classes with necessary O’s and four that still had no idea what was in store…

 

**_First Muggle Studies Class-_ **

 

“So the year before last we went through a fast paced version of elementary school. This year we are going to do Middle/High school. Same as then, we will be using muggle computers and have charmed internet. The internet to complete your work will be available in the library, common rooms, and dormitories. Each of you will get a laptop and headset. Your internet will be tracked. If you go somewhere inappropriate, I will be informed and will look through you browser history. You cannot delete anything from you browser history! Your grade in this class will depend on you grade there. You will turn in your weekly grade to me for credit. Come get your supplies, then you are dismissed!” with that, students began filtering up to receive a laptop.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying not to freak out. He had always been rubbish at math…

_‘Why does everyone have to hate me this year?’_

 

**_The Second Day of Term: Evening-_ **

 

An owl hooted, from its outcropping on the window ledge, for someone to let it in so as to deliver the post. Ginny opened the lower pane for the bird and it instantly flew to Harry, dropped its letter, and left in a flurry of beating wings and formality.

It was a Gringotts owl.

Opening the letter, Harry pulled out the slip of paper and read it with baited breathe.

The letter stated that since his withdraw needed for school had been made, any and all accounts under his care were being lumped into the pool of old families who’s accounts were being locked-down until further notice.

All Harry could do was release the breath he had been holding. This situation would royally suck…

 

**_Earlier that Summer-_ **

 

Harry stood, pacing, as he contemplated what he was going to do with 12 Grimmauld Place. An idea had struck him during one of his many sleepless nights. It had donned on him that with all the casualties of war, there would be children left with nowhere to go. So why not make 12 Grimmauld Place into a home for orphaned and disowned children.

He had immanently owled Luna for help making a plan. She was a Ravenclaw after all…

A reply had reached him by morning with plans to reach out to the ministry and clear out 12 Grimmauld. 12 would be cleared out further before the children would come in, but it would take funds from someone to start the ball rolling.

Harry then wrote Gringrots about have a fairly large sum of money transferred into a new account made that would be the funds for the new Home. Within days the news had spread that a Children’s Home was being opened and donations poured in. No one knew Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, was behind the entire idea, and was going to be running it from afar.

People Harry trusted and had found complete backgrounds on were placed in charge of caring for the many children. It started with ten Guardians and fifteen children. Then the number of children rose to twenty, and then thirty, forty, and finally stopping at fifty-five children with still only ten Guardians.

One of the Guardians, (all of them were referred to as ‘Guardian’ and then the name of the adult) Guardian Emily, requested the second two-way mirror (Alberforth had given it back to Harry when there was no long a need for it) so the information, needed by both Harry and the Guardians, could be passed back and forth more quickly.

Harry handled everything financial. He paid all the bills, set budgets, figured out what to do when the budget would, inevitably, need to be adjusted due to an influx of children coming under their care. He did it all. And he was fairly good despite his poor math skills.

All the work and thought kept him busy on during the many nights when sleep endlessly evaded him…

 

**_Evening of Second Day of Term: Post Letter-_ **

 

“Look, the water and oil bills are due in two weeks. We don’t have time for this! You have to go to the Bank and talk them into letting your account go, and allow donations come into the House’s account, Harry.” Emily spoke frankly and frantically as she worried her lip. It had barely been two hours, but already Harry knew they would be in trouble if funds didn’t keep their flow of in and out.

“The goblins won’t listen to me after what happened to their dragon. I think that may be part of the reason they’re doing this...” Harry spoke softly, already knowing he would have to talk to Luna about what he should do next.

Luna and Harry had gotten much closer once he started go to her for advice. Despite having a slightly disconnected personality, Luna could solve a problem in strange ways that would tend to work themselves out in the end. After the dust began settling, Luna seemed to have lost her light. But soon after Harry began sending her ideas for the Home, and even just asking her if she had rid her father of the nargles that had surely surrounded him during his time of panic, she had livened up, even if just a little. In fact, her father had sent Harry a letter in joyful scribbles of how she had insisted he wear several cork necklaces.

“Well you have to do something, Harry!” cried Emily, who instantly calm herself when one of the smaller children came into the room to nuzzle into her side, peering into the mirror.

“I’m gonna talk to Luna, see if she has any ideas” He let out a sigh as he put the mirror away.

**_…_ **

Walking up to Ravenclaw Tower, Harry hoped dearly that Luna was not inside. Just the day before, Harry had been stuck outside the tower for thirty minutes before she came out for pudding…

Luckily, Luna was making her way outside when Harry came into the Entrance Hall. The two walked for some time while he explained everything that Emily said needed to be done, and Luna read the letter.

“Harry, I think some of the Guardians need to get jobs until this ‘further notice’ thing works itself out.” sincerity was written in her eyes. She knew what was at stake if they lost funds for the Home.

People would say that it was all just a scheme and Harry’s name would be drug through the mud. Even the ‘Savior of the Wizarding World’ wasn’t safe from being bashed in the news…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was chapter TWO!!!! YAY!!! 
> 
> Also, the only reason I’m calling those people ‘Guardians’ is because I needed something to call them and it refer to ALL the people working there.  
> I KNOW MOST OF YOU PROBS WANTED DUDLEY TO BE SORTED, BUT I PROMISE HE BECOMES A MORE RELIVENT CHARACTER AND YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT HOUSE HE IS IN!!!!
> 
> R&R… Sirius-ly… Do it.


	3. A Sorted Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy enters Harry's life and it seems to be part of a chain reaction--everything starts falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, everyone got onto the Express on a Saturday, and that is the first day of term. So harry got his schedule and visited his DADA professor on Sunday, even though I said that it was the first day of term. It’s actually the second. 
> 
> Hold Yourself Together: Teachers List:
> 
> Hagrid: Care of Magical Creatures  
> Richens: Muggle Studies  
> Kendricks: DADA  
> Trelawney: Astronomy   
> Scotts: Potions  
> McGonagall: Transfiguration   
> Flitwick: Charm

 

**_Sorting Ceremony-_ **

 

As it turned out, there was about four muggle-borns who had been left out of the Hogwarts roster. All for different reasons of course (only Dudley had been held back because of Harry), and Professor McGonagall explained all of this, leaving out why Dudley had been held back, to the students of Hogwarts.

So there they stood, waiting with the rest of the First Years, too be sorted into a House. After a few minutes, Dudley was called and took his place on the stool with the Sorting Hat plopped onto his head. The Hat took a few moments of silent deliberation before calling out-

_“GRYFFINDOR!”_

-to the whole assembly.

Dudley hurriedly took his place at the crimson adorned table, a few places from Harry.

“This is good thing, right?” asked Dudley, a nervous sweat breaking out on his brow.

“yeah, it’s a good thing,” answered Harry, who couldn’t really have cared less, just as long as he made sure Dudley made sure not to mention anything about their shared childhood.

Harry had known since the moment he read that letter, that Dudley would be hounded for details about Harry’s life. And no one needed to know about the cupboard…

 

**_Two Weeks into Terms-_ **

 

An owl sat on Harry’s bed awaiting the boy. Classes had just let out for the day, and Harry climbed the stairs to the dormitory he shared with Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and now Dudley. The owl that sat on his bed was snow white, and, for the faintest of moments, Harry believed it to be Hedwig, and even made to stroke it and call in a sweet nickname. But alas, it was not, and left Harry with the memory of The Battle of the Seven Harrys (as it had been dubbed) and an empty feeling in his chest upon remembering his steadfast companion.

Then, just as always, he pushed down those feelings and took the letter from the bird before sending it away. The letter was from Andy.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I find myself needing mental help. I will check myself into St. Mungo’s, for mind healing, this Sunday. I am very sorry to place this on you, but Teddy will need to be put under your guardianship for the time being. I will wait for you to come before admitting myself. I hope to see you that morning._

_With My Deepest Regrets and Thanks,_

_Andromeda Black_

The world stopped.

On top of everything his teachers had loaded onto him, the awaiting job (although no one knew about that), and Quidditch, he would have to become the parent of this baby.

_‘Stop it, Harry!’_ He told himself. _‘Teddy needs someone to take care of him, and you said yes to Remus when he asked you to be his Godfather.’_

Taking a deep breath, Harry steadied himself to write to Andy and assure her he would be there to take Teddy when she was ready, and that he didn’t need to know anything about what had pushed her to take action on her mental health. He understood it was private.

All Harry knew was that he would need to speak with McGonagall…

 

**_Two Weeks into Term, Post Letter from Andy-_ **

 

Harry sat in a secluded window seat with the school provided laptop open on his lap as he struggled through the math section of his Muggle Studies. It was disheartening to think that kids much younger than him could breeze through the same work that took him hours to complete.

Even though the courses were all fast paced and left out quite a bit of information, it still took a surprising amount of time.

While he had thought about that, his eyes had unfocused leaving him to blink away the tiredness that had already settled into his muscles. He had spent the last few nights awake so he could finish his weekly amount of work for Muggle Studies. Also, his DADA, Astronomy, and Potions teachers had all assigned him extra quizzes, essays, and tasks to complete.

Kendricks (DADA) had insisted that he was capable, and just had never cared enough. Trelawney believed him to be an excellent starveyor, so she had signed him onto her extra credit study group, which happened to take place at midnight. And Scotts (potions) had tried to live up to his predecessor in assigned workload. He also made it clear that he would also accept anything less than an O.

Unfortunately, he needed all those classes to go into Auror training, so the Ministry had put him into all those classes before he even had his say…

 

**_Two Weeks into Term, Post Math-_ **

 

Having just finished math, Harry sat thinking about where money for 12 Grimmauld Place would come from. Some donations would come straight through the mail, but they still needed more money. Then it hit him.

Quickly, he googled where he could get a job in London that was not very far from Number 12. There was a dance studio that needed an unskilled worker, and the best part was that it paid well. At nine dollars and change per hour, it would definitely help The Home greatly. And the only times they needed him were 4:00 to 8:00 from Monday through Saturday.

He would make _$219.6_ per week.

_‘Not bad…’_

 

**_Third Week of Term, Monday Afternoon-_ **

 

Harry walked, silently blending into the crowd of people surrounding him at all sides. He went unnoticed as he steadily made his way to the dance studio, gazing at the world around him. No one ever took a second look at him, he was just that unnoticeable. In the muggle world, that is.

He stopped and glanced up at the sign which proudly stated that he was at the right place. Walking inside, Harry spoke for a short while to the main instructor about what he needed to do and how to do it. It was all simple although Harry doubted he would be able to clean the different shoes as fast as the woman.

She was about as tall as Harry, barely breaking ‘5 1”, and lean with brown hair and soft, precise eyes. Soon she went back to her work as Harry began his.

Slowly, but steadily Harry made his way through every shoe as well as helping the instructor lace up the shoes of all the children who came through the door for a lesson after school.

He couldn’t help but feel as though this would be an easy rhythm to slip into.

Walking to Grimmauld Place after his shift, the sky steadily darkened with every thump of his dirty, old, and fraying Converse. Before long he took off running. The sting of the air in his lungs felt good as he flew past buildings and streets, but long before he wanted it to end, he came upon 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place.

He had paperwork to take care of while he was already in London, and he wanted to see how much the Guardians had cleaned up…

 

**_Forty-Eight Hours Before-_ **

 

“I understand that this is a… strange situation, but it is my responsibility.” Harry said, sitting before McGonagall in her new office. It looked completely different, not having all the little thing-a-mi-jigs that had once had a home inside the cramped space.

“I do understand, Mr. Potter. And I believe that you should be available to the Guardians working at 12 Grimmauld Place. You have my approval to leave Hogwarts whenever necessary.  You may go to bed now, Harry.” A small smile graced the lips of the elderly professor as though looking down upon a grandchild who had pleased her greatly. It felt reassuring.

Although, Harry was a long way from going to bed. Kendricks had given him a two roll report due the next morning …

 

**_Second Week of Term, Sunday Morning, St. Mungo’s-_ **

 

The waiting room at St. Mungo’s was packed full of witches and wizards awaiting news of a friend or loved one whereas Harry sat in anticipation of a loved one yet to come in. scanning to room, Harry’s eyes fell upon Andy at the service desk looking disheveled while holding a bag and baby.

She spotted Harry as he came towards her. She immediately passed Teddy over and spoke hurriedly.

“He eats four ounces ever two hours. He’s beginning to teethe, so give him the pacifier and bounce him until it passes. If it’s really bad, dip your finger in some rum or something and wipe it on his gums.”

Her whole body screamed of franticness and fatigue that ran deep into her soul.

She placed a kiss on Teddy’s and then Harry’s cheek before thanking Harry, telling Teddy she loved him while she hurried back to the desk. Harry watched her being ushered away before Harry picked up the bag she had left at his feet and flooed into Hogsmeade…

 

**_One Week into Term, Wednesday-_ **

 

Harry made his way down the halls of Hogwarts with some of his fellow Gryffindors as they trudged to their Common Room. Uttering the password, _victory_ , they went their separate directions.

“Hey, Potter, you’re Quidditch Captain again?” called out one kid as Harry was about to up the stairs to the boys dorms when he stopped in his tracks, thought for a second, turned to the kid who addressed him, before going to inspected the Quidditch Tryouts bulletin.

He had been put down as the Quidditch Captain this year and the one to see for tryout details.

“I guess,” was all Harry could sigh out.

_‘I think I’m gonna need Ginny for this,’_ was all Harry could think…

 

**_Fourth Week of Term, One Week After Harry Got Teddy-_ **

 

Harry done everything Andy had said, but teddy still screamed into his ear as he was being bounced. It felt like he was going to go deaf if Teddy did not stop soon. But alas, Harry was still studying for potions, and when he was done with that he had DADA to finish up.

Harry had spent all his time studying, writing, working, caring for teddy, managing Number 12, going to class, or eating in the kitchens to make up for the lack of sleep. He had all but given up on sleep. Between the night terrors, a screaming baby, and need to complete his work, sleep had fallen somewhere between _‘bare-minimum’_ and _‘not-necessary-at-all.’_

He had become skilled at casting silencing charm, as well, so teddy’s piercing screams would not wake his fellow Gryffindors. If they were woken at all hours, he would only find himself a place in the dungeons. And then he would have the Slytherins to deal with.

_‘And this is just the beginning, I’m sure…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say that the potions professor is trying to live up to his predecessor, I mean Snape, not Slughorn.
> 
> Also, I understand the rubbing some alcohol on a baby’s gums seems strange but it’s what people used to do, and Andy is kinda old fashioned.
> 
> And I promise the next chapters will be more emotional. The first three are just foundation, but if you think this is all I’m gonna throw at Harry, you’re wrong ‘cause no sleep makes things about 100% harder.
> 
> Also, Harry is making $9.15 per hour. Over paid by 'American' standards, but I wanted to give him a break somewhere…
> 
> Andie isn't supposed to be bad or unlikeable! She just can't her grief and the baby! she needed help and she got it (even though it left harry to care for teddy, yes, but plot'n stuff).


	4. Halloween Has Never Had Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is mid teething while Harry gets more homework. It all jumbles itself in his sleepy brain to the point where Harry is edges towards panic attacks more often than he'd like to admit. Also featuring two articles from The Daily Profit, brought to you by Rita Skeeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for all your reviews!! This is amazing!!! 
> 
> Anyway, they all inspire me to come up with more to add to the plot, so if there is something you want to possibly see, drop a review and I will definitely consider it and try to come up with something!!!

**_Halloween-_ **

 

Everyone was at the Halloween Feast, except for Harry that is. Halloween had never brought him much luck, so the young man had decided to forgo the Feast in favor of homework. Reading through his potions textbook, Harry paced the length of Myrtle’s bathroom.

The Common Room would have had a flood of students in only ten minutes, and none of them would appreciate Teddy’s cries of pain. Teething had started not long before Andy had given the baby to Harry and it was a long way from being done. Even with two teeth surfaced and one more peeking through.

Professor Kendricks had started out with fairly simple assignments but had steadily began moving Harry further and further ahead to the point where he had stopped studying with Hermione to keep the questions to a minimum.

So Harry spent most nights working his way through countless essays and intricate potions. Teddy finally fell off into sleep with a few quite sniffles while melting into Harry’s side, resting his head on the young man’s shoulder.

The young man in question felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of the sleeping child. Sleeping only two or three hours a night had taken its toll on Harry. However, a well-placed Glamour Charm did its job quite well and no one was any the wiser. Well, not quite.

Luna had that precise, piercing gaze that told you outright that she knew the truth, and Harry was not entirely sure that she didn’t know the truth.

…

As he walked down the quiet halls, Teddy awoke because of the steady thump of Harry’s worn out converse. Then suddenly, another pair of taping shoes joined the rhythmic echo bouncing off the walls. Kendricks came up to Harry from behind, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“Hey, Potter, you don’t mind brewing two liters of Amortentia for my sixth year class I have tomorrow, would you?” Kendricks seemed not to have noticed how tense Harry had gotten with every word and the thought of more potions work.

“I-uh-I-” stuttered out Harry before Kendricks interrupted him.

“I knew you would be a good sport about it! I would do it myself, but I just don’t have the time.”  A smile crossed the professor’s lips as though he was trying to let Harry know that, he did in fact have to time, but just could not bring himself to care enough to do it.

“Oh…” Harry squeaked out too quiet for anyone to hear. He was left standing stupidly in the empty hall as Kendricks practically sashayed away.

‘ _Why… why me?_ ’ his thoughts were jumbled from sleeplessness. ‘ _How… ho-…_ ’

He released a deep sigh:

“I just don’t care…”

He took a deep breath, struggling to speak and swallowing a panic attack as a tear threatened to rolled down his left cheek. Panic attacks had been happening more often than ever before. In earlier years he had woken up from the worse night terror that he never been able to control. But now he had them almost nightly due to stress.

Harry looked to teddy and had a small hiccup before speaking with an emotion clogged voice that hitched at every word.

“It looks like we’re gonna visit Myrtle again, aren’t we?”

Walking back to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, Harry had stray tears running down from his eyes as he wiped them away.

At least the resident ghost had kept visitors out of her bathroom for them.

_Harry had a long night ahead of him..._

 

**_Daily Prophet Front Page Headline: One Week Before School-_ **

 

**_Returning to School is Mandatory_ **

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday a controversial letter was sent out to all the teens who were 7 th years at Hogwarts (or would have been had they attended, *wink-wink* Harry Potter *wink-wink*),telling them they would have to attend a sort of ‘make-up’ year in order to finish their NEWTS. However, this has many parents and guardians in an uproar, saying that their children simply are not ready to return to a place where such tragedies occurred. No one has been excluded unless a medical reason has been listed. _

_The school is paying for the attendance of all the students in this new ‘8 th year.’ Minister of Magic, Kinsley Shacklebolt, claims that “we cannot have an entire graduating class never achieve their NEWTS. It is of the upmost importance in the interests of their future, for them to complete the NEWTS or they could easily face unemployment.” Despite this claim and the signature on the letter sent to all ‘8th year’ students, in a recent interview with Headmistress McGonagall she stated that “I have no interest in young minds being forced to live and study in a place where horrible memories are around every corner. However, it is the Minister’s Decree, so my due part will be done.” _

_It is unknown at this time how our very own Harry Potter has reacted, though unknown sources say that_ two _letters were sent to his address. Even if we have no comments from Mr. Potter, plenty of other students, like Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas, both object heavily and are the voice of many other students who believed they would never have to go back. Never the less, we will all be awaiting news from all the young adults in the coming week…_

**_Daily Profit Front Page Headline: Three Days into Term-_ **

 

**_Gringotts Lock-Out_ **

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Last night Gringotts sent out letters to nearly all of the accent wizarding families informing them that their accounts had been locked. This even includes the accounts kept by Harry Potter himself (even the ones used to fund Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Home for War Orphans and Disowned Children). Many of the families are in an uproar that despite their many faithful years doing business with the bank, they have been banned from entering their vaults. However, the Goblins of Gringotts assure everyone that this is a temporary ban in order for the Ministry to research all of the people connected to these vaults, and to enact new security protocols._

_Head of Public Relations, Deroff, confirmed that Mr. Potter’s suspension and the new security are, infact, connected, saying “Mr. Potter, despite his heroic deeds and intentions, has made it necessary to replace the dragon stolen from us, by him and his acquaintances after breaking in and stealing from one of the Black family vaults. Though I assure you, we are no less secure after this intrusion, and the weakness of security was caused by the involvement of Dark Forces. Rest assured it will never happen again.”_

_While most are relieved that the stolen dragon will be replaced, one dragon handler, Charlie Weasley, has gone to the public, saying that this is the perfect time to change the living conditions of dragons all around Great Britain, especially in Gringotts. Whatever occurs with the security situation, The Daily Profit will keep you updated on ever new development…_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So that was chapter one! Think this is going to be a calm school year where boring stuff happens like so many other 8th year fic? Not a chance in hell! So, yeah, I’m gonna make Harry such a sad case of stuff…. *breathes deeply with smile across face* *reclines in chair* this is gonna be good…. *smiles evilly*


End file.
